Who are you?
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "¿Quién eres tú"... "No me toques...". No importa lo que hagas, nada cambiará lo que somos. Regalo para FerCervella. Sasuhina.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y creación del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fanfic es un regalo para FerCervella, querida y adorada hermana mía nwn, por haber sido el post 50 mil en el foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Mundo Alterno. Quizá este fic pueda resultar extraño (muy extraño). Se recomienda discreción xD :3 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_WHO ARE YOU?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luz.

Anhelada luz. Por fin todo es claridad de nuevo, y la luminosidad que se cuela por los cristales del ventanal me corrobora que es un soleado y hermoso día. Casi sonrío. Adoro los días soleados. La felicidad se respira en el aire y entra por cada poro, inundándolo todo.

Veo a las personas encargadas que abren las puertas con esmero, trabajando diligentemente. Continúo observándolos desde mi lugar, maravillada por la rapidez con la que realizan cada una de las acciones.

Uno de ellos se acerca a mi compañera de al lado y sé de inmediato que ha llegado la hora semanal de ensueño… y de terror y vergüenza…

La última vez que me dieron algo nuevo tuve que vérmelas con un empleado, un hombre recién contratado, que no sabía absolutamente nada, y la situación fue tan incómoda que simplemente me da escalofríos con sólo recordarlo. Mentalmente ruego una y otra vez, esperanzada en que todo salga bien y como yo quiero.

No tardan en llevarme a mí también y, por suerte, esta vez es una chica. Echo una mirada a los vestidos de temporada. Telas con vuelo y satín y colores muy llamativos inundan mis ojos. Claro, no se esperaba menos estando en verano.

Un lindo vestido color ciruela con vuelo y encaje me llama la atención. El escote es sutil, y las mangas están cargadas de pequeñas piedrecillas genuinamente acomodadas que brillan como diminutos diamantes. Es hermoso. ¡Ese quiero!

Ella se gira para verme y, de alguna u otra manera, se da cuenta de que el discreto vestido de coctel me atrae.

—Es hermoso —dice con una sonrisa. Se dirige al aparador y saca el gancho con cuidado para no arrugar la tela… y en ese momento estoy segura de que mis ojos brillan de emoción…

.

.

.

Con el rabillo del ojo le echo un vistazo al reluciente collar que traigo. Sus propios diamantes combinan perfectamente con el vestido y, aunque no puedo negar que me gusta, sigo pensando fielmente que es demasiado.

Los transeúntes caminan velozmente en la acera, distraídos. Algunos voltean y me miran durante varios segundos, pasando la vista de largo hacia lo que hay dentro antes de seguir su camino. Otros se quedan pasmados en el paso, con las narices casi pegadas al cristal.

"_No es por ti… No es por ti…"_ me tranquilizo.

La puerta se abre en ese momento, y una voz chillona y animada me sobresalta.

—¡Aquí vas a encontrarlo! ¡Estoy seguro, 'ttebayo!

Un chico rubio aparece de pronto, seguido de un pelinegro.

—Tsk… Qué problemático —musita el muchacho con el pelo amarrado en una coleta—. Yo sólo quería comprar algo lindo y no muy caro, y sin tanto escándalo.

—Vamos, Shikamaru. La encargada se iba a enterar de todos modos, ¿no? Las mujeres son las que hacen escándalo por esto —dice el rubio palmeándole el hombro a su amigo. Repentinamente voltea hacia atrás, retrocediendo para asomarse—. ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué no vas a entrar?

—No —una voz grave y profunda se oye desde la puerta—. Busquen ustedes.

El rubio hace un mohín.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Si te pedí que vinieras es porque Shikamaru me dijo que necesitaba otra opinión objetiva aparte de la más importante, o sea, la mía.

—Yo no dije eso —resopla Shikamaru con una mano en la frente.

—Hmpt… —un monosílabo es lo único que el rubio obtiene como respuesta.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Si no entras en este instante le diré a tu padre lo que…!

—¿Quieres dejar de gritar y cerrar la boca de una vez? —se queja. Y en ese momento, ante mis ojos aparece un joven alto, de profundos ojos oscuros y con el pelo más negro que la noche. Me quedo petrificada, admirando embelesada la belleza inverosímil de sus facciones blancas y perfectas—. No sé cómo conseguiste traerme aquí. Sabes que odio las compras.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos! —dice el chico que responde al nombre de Naruto con entusiasmo, ignorando perfectamente el último comentario del chico azabache.

Los dos primeros chicos van directamente a la zona de joyería, siendo atendidos al instante por la encargada.

"_Un anillo para una chica especial… No tan femenina, pero especial…"_

Anillos… Compromisos… ¡Amor! De repente me siento emocionada. El tal Shikamaru ha venido buscando un anillo para su novia. Mi interior se remueve de gozo. Adoro cuando hombres enamorados llegan a este lugar en busca de un buen regalo. Normalmente, al ser una sucursal de objetos femeninos, la mayoría de nuestras visitantes son mujeres, pero todo ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados al ser incorporada la zona de joyería.

—¡Ése! ¡Ése va a gustarle! —afirma Naruto señalando una sortija de aro dorado con una gran piedra incorporada que soy capaz de ver incluso desde mi lugar.

—Mmm… No —Shikamaru niega con la cabeza—. Es demasiado llamativo.

—Entonces… ¡aquél, 'ttebayo!

—Tampoco… Es muy sencillo.

—¿El blanco?

—Ella odia el blanco.

—¿El azul?

—Tsk… no. Está muy caro.

—¿El verde?

—No.

—¡Agh! —se queja el rubio mientras se agarra la cabeza entre ambas manos y mira directamente al cielo—. ¡¿Cuál entonces?! ¡¿Por qué encontrar un anillo para Temari es tan difícil?!

Shikamaru suspira.

—Qué lío… —musita—. Debí pedirle a Ino que viniera conmigo; sí, debí pedirle.

—Si serás idiota —habla por primera vez el azabache de rostro perfecto. Está en un aparte, viendo sin mirar—. Lo que Shikamaru quiere es algo sencillo pero elegante al mismo tiempo, nada muy ostentoso, o de otro modo no va a gustarle —Sasuke se acerca al aparador, contemplando las joyas con ojo crítico—. Ése —señala a través del vidrio—. Sencillo y bonito.

La empleada lo saca para mostrarlo de un modo que me permite contemplarlo. Con argolla de plata brillante y pequeñas piedrecillas tan diminutas que casi son imperceptibles, el anillo escogido por Sasuke es tal y como él lo dijo: sencillo y bonito. La pequeña piedra circular que lo adorna está enmarcada por el mismo aro con diseño de listón.

Shikamaru observa el anillo desde varios ángulos, viéndolo alternadamente con el precio.

—Bien… creo que este será —se decide al fin, sacando la billetera del bolsillo.

Mientras Shikamaru realiza el pago, Naruto se dedica a husmear en la tienda mientras Sasuke camina lentamente en dirección a la salida y con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Él también echa un vistazo, moviendo sólo el iris oscuro de sus ojos. De pronto, su profunda mirada cae sobre mí, y él detiene su paso al instante.

"_¡Ay! ¿Por qué sus ojos son tan…?"_

Sasuke mueve la cabeza, curioso, con sus pozos oscuros perforándome el cuerpo. Entonces él se acerca…

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Vete, por favor! No quiero que me vea… ¡No quiero que me vea!"_

Por fin llega frente a mí, quedándose de pie y sin decir nada. Me recorre entera, fijándose en el vestido y todo lo que traigo. Es como si estuviera desnudándome con la vista. Una sensación extrañamente contradictoria se apodera de mí. Deseo que se vaya, que se vaya de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que se quede. En un momento dado separa los labios levemente, quizá en un acto inconsciente, mientras sigue viéndome. Por un segundo quiero tocarlo. Quiero tocar sus labios. Quiero saber…

"_¿Pero en qué rayos piensas, Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa?"_

—¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! —el interpelado da un salto y voltea, fulminando a su amigo que le hace señas con la mano—. ¿Vas a ir, o piensas quedarte?

Sasuke emite un sonido casi imperceptible pero se da la vuelta, encaminándose hacia sus amigos.

—Si no fueras mi amigo, créeme que te mataría —musita siguiendo a los otros dos muchachos… pero voltea una última vez hacia atrás antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

La oscuridad es profunda y vuelve casi nula la visibilidad. Lo único que puedo distinguir es la diminuta luz roja que emite la cámara de seguridad. Estoy intranquila y no puedo relajarme, no sé por qué. Es como una premonición. La penumbra que me rodea no me parece tan normal como otros días… Todo lo oscuro me recuerda una y otra vez a…

La cámara permanece estática, grabando sin descanso, y yo clavo la mirada en ella como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Lo que hace uno sólo para distraerse.

Repentinamente, el foquito rojo se apaga. El silencio hace zumbar mis oídos, alertándome. ¿Qué ocurre? Un ruido sordo se escucha en la habitación contigua.

"_Oh, no. Hay alguien aquí. ¡Hay alguien aquí!"_

Comienzo a desesperarme. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No puede ser! Todo mi cuerpo se agita, presa del pánico. La perilla de la puerta se mueve con un leve clic. ¡No! La puerta se abre emitiendo un chirrido y una sombra se proyecta hacia el frente, escurriéndose en la oscuridad. El individuo se dirige a la zona de joyería.

"_¡Oh, no! ¡Es un ladrón!"_ pienso.

Pero, para mi completa sorpresa, la sombra pasa de largo, avanzando con paso sigiloso, y el terror vuelve a crecer en mí al ver que viene en mi dirección. Se detiene a unos pasos de distancia, estático. En ese momento algo en la forma encaja, sorprendiéndome. Es… es…

Avanza de nuevo, acortando la distancia, e inesperadamente me toma en brazos, levantándome con facilidad.

"_¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!"_

El pelo azabache queda a mi vista y ya no tengo dudas. Es él. Sasuke regresa por el mismo camino que recorrió al principio, sin tener ninguna dificultad para llevarme. El terror es sustituido brutalmente por una ansiedad que me quema, y una emoción que no quiero admitir.

"_¿Qué hace? ¿Adónde me lleva?"_

Escucho el sonido de otra puerta al abrirse y pronto estamos en el exterior; puedo sentir el aire fresco de la noche que me acaricia la piel, suave y cortante al mismo tiempo. El cielo es un manto oscuro y muy lejano, tapizado en toda su extensión por delicados puntos brillantes. Estrellas. Amo las estrellas.

Repentinamente mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo. Abro los ojos al notar que Sasuke está frente a mí. Mi interior vuelve a agitarse cuando levanta una mano y la acerca a mi cara, deslizando los nudillos por toda la extensión de mi mejilla, siguiendo por el cuello y la clavícula. Observo su rostro con perplejidad ante la mueca de admiración que se dibuja en él.

"_No… No me toques…"_

Mi cabeza teme, pero lo que siento en mi pecho logra confundirla.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres? —pregunta mirándome fijamente.

Pero yo no puedo contestarle. No puedo. ¿Cómo podría siquiera decirle algo a él, siendo simplemente un objeto de piel fría?

No hay nada que pueda hacer. Nada en absoluto. Él es humano… Y yo un simple maniquí.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ok. Todo esto es súper extraño, lo sé, pero la idea me parecía atractiva :3. Quizá es lo más extraño que he escrito en toda la historia de mi vida. Mil perdones si provoqué confusión, o si hice Ooc en algún lado ;n;… Hinata era un maniquí y a Sasuke le gustó y se la robó :p**_

_**Se aceptan tomatazos y lo que sea -w-.**_

_**Nana-nee-chan! Espero que te guste tu regalo n.n Tarde pero seguro, ese es mi lema xD. Ojalá que lo disfrutes, lo hice con mucho amorsh, ya sabes :3**_

_**Gracias por leer nwn/**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


End file.
